Kukai, Hinata and Otonashi meets their love
by Silentslayer22
Summary: The 3 brothers meets their idols. How will they act? Otonashi is the oldest, the second comes Hinata, and the youngest one is Kukai.
1. Kukai meets his girl

**A new start**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, nor Shugo Chara.**

 _No one's POV:_

"There will be a new transfer student coming next week, and it's a girl! I heard her mother is a famous magazine writer, her father is a bird photographer! I heard that she's so rich!" everyone were talking about this new student.

 _Amu's POV:_

How dare Mom and Dad did that to me! Why did they have to send me to this boarding-school! I can take care of myself!

 _Flashback_

"Mama, Papa! Why did you call me?" "There is something we have to talk with you." "Ok …"

You see Papa and Mama are going back to America, because of our jobs we would be busy, and so we can't take care of you. We decided it's better for you if you go to a Seiyo Academy and Boarding School."

"What!? How about Ami?"

"Sorry dear, it was decided before you came home from your soccer-match. Your aunt and your little cousin, Hime-chan will take care of your little sister, Ami."

"Nooooooo!"

 _End of Flashback_

I remember when I last time arrived at a new school…It was so horrible!

I hugged the pillow tightly, and soon cried myself to sleep.

Anyway hi, I'm Hinamori Amu. After the "fire" accident when I was six, father mother and I moved to America. But we came back, when we heard grandma was ill.

 _Flashback of the Accident_

I was running home alone about 6 o'clock in the evening, when suddenly 3 big teenagers, stopped me. They said: Either give me your money, or I'll burn your grandparents' house down. "No" I replied and I ran home, for I had an IQ over 200. I ran home, and told Dad and Mom, what happened. We quickly drove to my grandparents' house, to find it burning like hell. I hugged Mom, and prayed that grandpa and grandma would be alive. 3 hours later the doctors told us grandpa didn't make it, grandma was burnt, over 50%. I couldn't stop crying for 2 whole weeks. Mom and Dad wished that I would move on, but I couldn't, so we went to America, where I made a new start.

 _End of Flashback_

 _All the Guardians POV:_

Poor girl…

Next week:

In the Auditorium:

"We have a new transfer student, Hinamori Amu!" the bald principal said. "Please come up to the stage."

 _Amu's POV:_

Why am I still in this Cool & Spicy Mode? Uh, whatever. I don't really care!

"Would you like to say anything to the crowd?" the principal asked.

"Hi." I said.

"Ooh, Cool & Spicy!" Most people cried.

"Whatever" I murmured to myself, while rolling my eyes.

 _Kukai's POV:_

I think I saw her before, but not sure where…

Amu's POV:

Later in class:

Mr. Nikkaidou said "We have a new transfer student. Come in!"(*WAM! Opens the door. *)

Mr. Nikkaidou to Hinamori Amu "Would you like to say anything?"*silence* "Hi"

The whole class: "OoH! Cool & Spicy!"

 _Kukai's POV:_

She looks so awesome! I think I saw before, where did I see her… Wait, I remember this name! Hinamori Amu!? She changed a lot! She was my childhood friend, we used to live next door. She is so pretty now! I haven't seen her for 7 years, ever since she moved to America when she turned 6!

 _Amu's POV:_

I looked around and saw a boy with caramel hair, and green emerald eyes. Is that…Kukai? My childhood friend?

 **Cute…** someone murmured in my head.

 **Huh, who's talking in my head?**

I looked around, maybe I'm just crazy. So I ignored it.

 **Is that Souma Kukai?**

 **Yep, that's me! No time no see!**

 **Wait, why are you talking inside my head!?**

 **Then, why are you talking inside my head?**

 **If we're talking like this, then this must be telepathy!?**

 **Maybe!?**

 _No one's POV:_

Kukai suddenly burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him weirdly?

 **You're an idiot now!**

 **Why am I an idiot?**

 **First of all, everyone is looking at you, because you're talking to no one.**

 **Oh, really? I don't believe you!** He looked at me with a sly grin.

 **Yep, now you're grinning like an idiot, and now you're yelling at the flower pot!**

 **What!?**

 _Kukai's POV:_

Holy shit! What am I doing?

I was on the window sill, dancing like a chicken, and yelling at the flower pot, which stood next to me. Everyone was either staring weirdly at me or laughing at me!

I quickly sat down in my seat.

 _No one's POV:_

"So Hinamori you'll be sitting next to Souma-kun, let's continue the class." the teacher said trying to help Kukai out.

 **You're an idiot!**

 **Why am I an idiot?**

 **Because you look like an idiot, act like an idiot, you walk like an idiot, and whatever. You're just an idiot!**

 **Stop saying idiot!** I poked her side.

 **Fine, Baka!** **(Baka means idiot, only in Japanese)** I also poked his side.

 **Whatever…** I said poking her again.

 **Stop it, it tickles!**

 ***smirk*** I poked her again. This time she stifled a giggle.

 **Stop it, and I mean it!** I frowned, Kukai just grinned.

Mr. Nikkaidou was still talking about how to dissect frogs… (Poor frogs). I could tell Amu was bored, so I thought of something fun. I asked Amu to help me, and surprisingly she agreed.

 **Amu, sneak to the front door, open it a crack, and please tie this piece of string to each side of the doorway without the teacher noticing!**

 **Ok**

She sneaked out from the back door, then walked in the front door, and tied the string in front of everyone, without sneaking and without the teacher noticing! Surprisingly, she didn't tell me she also placed a bucket of blue paint right outside of the door. Now all we all waited for the bell to ring, to see what will happen.

No one's POV:

When the teacher finished his lesson and walked out with his gigantic heap of books, this clumsy teacher tripped and fell, and we soon heard: "Aaaaaah! Who put paint here?"

We all rushed over to see the teacher sitting in a bucket of blue paint. Everyone except Amu laughed out loud. She politely offer the teacher help, of course he took it. So Amu carried all his books easily with one hand and took them all to the staff room. The teacher thanked her, and when she came back, she smirked.

 _3 weeks later…_

Mr. Nikkaidou still couldn't find out who was all behind this. Since Amu was the only one who helped him, he never suspected her. He was still angry, but he couldn't find out who was the behind all this. Amu was too intelligent to get caught.

 **Wow Amu! Every time I do something naughty, I always get caught before I'm even done with setting up this project. Even if I did, that teacher always catches me!**

 **That was easy-peasy! Kukai, if you're doing something naughty, the only thing you lack are brains! Anyway, if you do tell that teacher, I'm going to kill you! *smirk in my head***

 **Hey, how did you do that!? Tell me how you smirk in your head!**

 **No.**

 **Please, Amu *begging puppy eyes.*(I read her mind and found out this was her weakness).**

 **Fine *sigh* It's easy, I just thought of myself smirking.**

 **Oh, so can you see this picture?**

When I saw the picture he sent me through my mind (a picture of him kicking pumpkins, instead of soccer balls), I laughed. **Hahaha**

 **Cute…**

I blushed.

 **No one ever called me cute, they always think I'm a spirit, or a ghost, sometimes that I'm not even here.**

 **Really? 'Spirit' or 'ghost' or whatever doesn't suit you at all.**

 **Kukai, this is the 1** **st** **time I laughed for 3 years.**

 **What!? Don't tell me you didn't laugh for 3 years!** He looked shocked and both worried.

 **Yeah, don't worry about me anyway. Guess what, for a second I forgot how and what it's like to laugh.**

 ***smirk*** He poked me again

 **Kukai, stop it *trying not to laugh* Ok?**

 **You should laugh some more!**

 **I've had enough laughing *still laughing***

"Let's go to lunch, Amu. I'll meet you at the rooftop. Remember, don't let your fans get you! " He suggested.

"Sure" I replied.

 _Time skip: lunch Break_

 _Kukai's POV:_

Amu was sitting on the roof, eyes staring at the distant. "Amu" I called her name but she didn't hear me, so I popped in front of her. "Aaaaaah!" was all I heard. Her scaredy-cat face was so funny! I nearly collapsed from laughter, until I remembered why I came up.

 _Amu's POV:_

I was eating alone on the roof looking at the scene, when Kukai head popped in front of me.

"Aaaaaah! Don't scare me like that!" I saw Kukai who doubled-over from laughter. Just then, I saw 4 people behind him. "Hello" I said.

 _Kukai's POV:_

After I managed to stop laughing, I said "Amu, in the school, there is a group of people who have special powers or the best grades, so they're called the Guardians. Within the Guardians, there are 2 groups. There is the White Sun. And there is the Black moon. So, meet the Guardians."

"And this is Hotori Tadase, White King." I gestured to a blonde boy with blue eyes.

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"This is Fujisaki Nadeshiko, the White Queen." I gestured to a girl with long purple hair.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" Nadeshiko said.

"This is Yuiki Yaya, the White Ace" I gestured to young girl who was about 5th grade (one year younger than us), whose orange hair was tied into pigtails with ribbons.

"Hi, I'm Yaya! I'm the youngest of the Guardians!" She said.

"And you know me, I'm the White Jack." he grinned.

"This is Fujisaki Nagihiko, Nadeshiko's twin, the Black King." I gestured to a boy with long purple hair.

Hi, nice to meet you!" Nagihiko said

"We haven't finish the Dark moon group yet. For there is not enough people, who has the right 'requirements'."

 _Amu's POV:_

After, I heard who each of them were, I said: "Oh, I'm Hinamori Amu. Nice cha meet ja."

When they heard what that, most of them were shocked!

Every child, who came to this school, always has to meet them. And every child who met them either turned crimson red or blushed in front of them.

Suddenly Kukai said: "That's my friend" laughing out loud. Then he said this to me, while laughing: "Oh yeah, I never ever saw you blush before!"

"Oh" the Guardians said together in every different kind of chorus.

Kukai and I both laughed until we were both clutching our stomachs on the ground.

"I think I know why those 2 became friends" I heard Yaya mutter. (This time in a loud voice) "Kukai and Hinamori-sempai are so alike!"

"You know, you can drop off the 'sempai'-part. And you can call me Amu."

"OK, Amu-chan!" she smiled.

"Can we eat with you guys? The cafeteria is full, and there are a lot of fangirls and fanboys everywhere." Asked Yaya.

"Sure" Kukai and I said it in the same time, and same bored tone. And because of this, everyone started laughing.

"Man, this is the *laugh* first time *laugh* I laughed this *laugh* much!" I said.

After everyone managed to calm down, we all looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

Finally, when we stopped laughing, I asked:

"Anyway, you said something about requirements, what kind of requirements do you need?"

"Oh, they're very complicated, Anyway, I'll explain it all to you.

1st of all, you got to have at least one Shugo Chara.

2nd of all, you need to have the ability to character change or character transform.

And 3rd of all, you got to have at least one subject, which you manage to get the highest grade in your whole class." Tadase said.

"Oh, Shugo Chara must be those tiny figures, right?" I pointed to Daichi, Kukai's chara. "Do you all have Guardian Charas?" That is when I notice there were 5 tiny figures next to them. "Oh, they're so cute!"

"Huh? You can see them!?" All the Guardians asked in the same time. "Do you have Charas!?"

I open my small pouch and revealed 3 different eggs. "Yep, this pink one is Ran, the athletic, cheerful one. This blue one is Miki, the artistic and silent one. This green one is Suu, the baker and cleaning maid."

"This is my chara Daichi, the same as Ran. I got my highest grade from sports." said Kukai. "This is Kiseki, Tadase's chara, born from his desire of being strong, and confident. Tadase won his highest grade in the Debate (things what lawyers do). This is Pepe, Yaya's chara, born from her desire of being a child. Yaya got her highest grade in Brainstorming ideas. This is Rhythm, Nagihiko's chara, bornt from his love for basketball. He got his highest grade in Chemistry. And this is Temari, Nadeshiko's chara, bornt from her love for traditional-dancing. She got her highest grade in dancing."

"Hi" I said to all of the Shugo Charas.

Just then, the bell rang, telling us half of the lunch break was over. "Oh, I made a deal with the music teacher, so I'll be in the music room, see you guys later." I said.

"Oh yeah, come to the Royal Garden at 5 o'clock." Tadase said. "Ok" I smiled and ran off.

"Oh yeah, wait for me! I'm your best friend!" Kukai shouted. "And how come your that fast!? The last we ran like this, you couldn't even keep up! Now you're faster than me!?"

"I think they're more than friends." Nadeshiko said quietly.


	2. The Music room

The Music room

 _Amu's POV:_

 _Wow! I'm faster than Kukai!_

 _I like the Music room the best, for it's always quiet here._

I opened a window and let the breeze engulf me. A few minutes later, I heard someone through in the hallway. The door opened and in stepped Kukai.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Uuh," Kukai replied, closed the door and sat down on the ground in the middle of the classroom. "I got lost…"

"Wow, you were in this school for 6 years, and yet you still get lost…" I smiled. "That's unbelievable."

*Slam* "Hi Amu" a boy with light blue hair broke the door.

"Hi Hinata" I asked. "Last time I was taller than you, but now you're taller than me."

"Well," He replied. "I'm younger than you 1 year. And I grow fast."

"What is your name?" I asked a boy, who was standing behind Hinata.

"I'm Yuzuru Otonashi" He said.

"He's our youngest brother." Kukai shouted across the room.

"You're so lucky to have a little brother" I shouted back.

"Maybe" He muttered.

"Hinata?" I asked "Please get someone to fix that door."

"Ok, Otonashi! Come on!" Hinata yelled.

"Ok! I'm coming!" Otonashi replied.

"How old is your little brother?" I asked, once they left.

"He's eight" He smiled "He's smaller than you 5 years."

"Wow!" I said.

"Sorry, I gotta go. They want me to be there for the soccer match." Kukai said, and rushed out the door.

"Ok, bye" I yelled after him.

"Sensei must be waiting for me, I think I better go in."


	3. Hinata meets his girl

Hinata's POV:

When I left the Music room, I could tell Kukai likes Amu. _Amu became so pretty!_ So I called Otonashi to come with me.

"I'll go ask someone to fix the door." I asked. "Can you go back to your classroom?"

"Yeah" Otonashi replied.

"After I ask to fix the door, I'll go and check on you."

"Ok" Otonashi ran off.

After I told the janitor about the door, I went off to find Otonashi.

When I turned a corner, I saw Otonashi with a beautiful girl.

 _Wow. She has a gentle smile, and warm laugh. She has shoulder-length magenta-colored hair that fits her perfectly. How should I walk over? What should I do? Hey, come down! Stop this thinking, I'm gonna have a headache. Anyways, look casual. Don't overreact._

"Yuzuru! There you are." I smiled warmly. "Come-on, let's get you back to your classroom."

"Oh, hello" I turned to look at the maiden. "What's your name? My name Hideki Hinata. I'm 12, nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Yuri Nakamura. I'm also 12 years old. Nice to meet you."

"I would like to thank you. So after school, would you like to grab a drink?" I asked.

"Sure." she smiled, with her dimples visible.

"Meet me at the school gate at 4o'clock." I said, rushing my hand through my hair.

"Ok, bye."


End file.
